<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>he was born to fight by sugar_00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869637">he was born to fight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar_00/pseuds/sugar_00'>sugar_00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>stories that I will never write [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Harry Potter, Everyone loves you, I don’t really know what this is, Luna and Remus is THE friendship, One-Shot, harry you poor baby, no beta we die like men, powerful!Harry, they are in an alternate universe when Remus doesn’t know Harry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar_00/pseuds/sugar_00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry laughed and laughed as he disarmed one opponent after another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>stories that I will never write [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>he was born to fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It’s my very first thing ever posted here and it’s very very short but I hope someone will like it &lt;333</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They watched Harry as he dueled, or, more precisely, he danced in the array of colorful spells, twisting and dodging, jumping and ducking, looking like he was born to fight. It was more natural for him than flying and Harry laughed and laughed as he disarmed one opponent after another.<br/>
“When did he learn to fight like this? Who taught him?” Remus asked Luna with amazement in his voice.<br/>
“He...you know, Harry had a difficult life, back home and for a long time, he didn’t feel like he had anyone to trust or to care for. And when he finally opened up to somebody...”, her eyes grew misty and Remus could feel something squeezing his heart. “Many important people in Harry’s life died and I don’t think he ever learned how to cope with that. So, to be able to fight like he does, you have to feel like you have nothing to loose. Hermione and Ron have each other, I have my father, Fred and George always think about their family. And I don’t want to say that we don’t care for Harry or that he doesn’t care for us because we do, we all love each other. It’s just that all of us have something holding us back, we will never loose ourself in a fight like he does.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>